Where Are You When I Need You Most
by Musicfutbolfan6
Summary: Sequel to Second Chance.Demi left Selena after their first child was born. It's been 3 years and Taylor Dallas is now questioning her mother where Demi is.What will Selena tell say when Demi comes back? S/D Miley/Emily & Taylor S/Dallas L Changed forum.
1. Hello and Goodbye

**A/N: First off all I don't any of these people except Taylor Dallas Gomez Lovato, Alexandra and Isabel Swift Lovato and any other child that does not exist. The plot came to me so this does not mean anything. I personally think Selena and Demi should start dating, but that is my personal opinion. So here we go this is set in the year 2015ish. Selena, Demi, Miley and Emily are between 22 and 23 years old. Dallas and Taylor are both 25. I hope you guys like it.**

"Congratulations, it's a girl," the doctor exclaimed.

"Oh my god. She's beautiful," was all Selena Marie Gomez-Lovato could say as she stared down at the newborn baby girl in her arms.

"Yes she is. She's amazing and she's all ours Selly." Demi Devone Lovato-Gomez cooed over her little angel.

"What's her name?" a nurse asked who had the name registration sheet.

"Taylor," Selena whispered at the same time Demi murmured "Dallas."

The nurse chuckled as the new parents looked at each other before looking at the sleeping infant in Selena's arms. "Mmm so what will her name be?"

"Taylor Dallas Gomez Lovato," Demi confidently told the nurse who scribbled the name down.

"Okay. Thank you Mrs. Lovato and Mrs. Gomez. You'll be able to take her home in two days. I'll go tell the people in the waiting room that you are ready to see them.

"K. Thank you Nurse Lucy."Selena said offering a smile.

"No problem." Lucy replied.

First the grandparents of the newborn were sent in. As both the Lovato and Gomez family members congratulated their daughters for a new addition to the family. When they left four familiar face walked in.

"How does it feel to be a mom, sis?" Dallas Christina Lovato-Swift asked.

"It feels amazing. I can't believe I almost wished Selena hadn't gotten pregnant."The younger Lovato stated.

"Yeah the first nine months are hell, but it's worth it in the end." Dallas chuckled while looking at her lover.

"Hey. You try being the one who has to carry the baby. In our case two baby girls." Taylor Allison Swift –Lovato exclaimed while lightly smacking her wife. "Anyway we're not here to talk about how horrible it is to go through the process of pregnancy when you're no carrying the baby. We're here to celebrate our friend's first child. So how are you feeling Selena?" Taylor said while walking next to her best friend and leaning over to hug her.

"I'm good. A bit tired, but ecstatic." Selena answered.

"A bit girl. Looks like you're about to pass out," Emily Jordan Osment said.

"Emily!" Miley Ray Cyrus yelled at her girlfriend who happened to be her fiancé.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"Nothing. What's her name guys?"the southerner asked.

"Taylor Dallas, we named her after you two."Selena said while rocking her baby.

"Brilliant name. I love it." Dallas said while smiling brightly.

"Of course you would."Taylor smiled while shaking her head and telling Selena to hand over her new niece.

"Who's going to be the Godparents?" Miley asked.

"That's easy the four of you."Demi states.

Four mouths drop. "Wha-a-at?" Emily stammers.

"Demi and I talked about it and we want the four of you to be godparents to our child." Selena smiled at the reaction.

"Sel thank you thank you so much." Taylor shrieked at her best friend.

"No problem. Guys try to not overly pamper her."Demi said looking at everyone with a serious stare.

"We won't try. We will pamper her."Miley said with a bit of attitude.

"My god my child is going to be an over conceded brat." Demi murmured under her breath. Dallas chuckled at her sister's reaction.

"Anyway I would love to stay and chat, but Taylor and I have to get going. We have to pick up Alexandra and Isabel up from Taylor's parents house. I think they'll be driving my parents in law up the wall by now." Dallas said while giving everyone a hug and kissing Taylor Dallas on the forehead.

"Aww come on how much damage can two one year old twins cause." Miley says laughing at her friends antics.

"You have no idea. I'll be lucky if my parents want to take care of them ever again." Taylor said while waving bye to her friends and kissing her goddaughter on the cheek.

"We should head out too. We still have to go over some wedding plans. Less than two months can you believe it?" Emily exclaimed.

"Yeah I can't wait." Demi said while giving Miley and Emily a hug before waving them off.

Demi turned around to find Selena finishing singing to their baby girl. Selena looked up from her now sleeping angel into the eyes of her wife. She couldn't believe it, it had been a year and a half since Demi and she had gotten married. Four since they had started dating. Both young ladies now were twenty three years old and had just started a family of their own.

"Hey Angel," Demi said, "How you feeling?"

"I'm good."

"You should get some sleep, Sel."

"But I don't want to."

"It's okay. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"You swear," Selena said with her eyes half closed.

"I swear." Demi said while giving Selena a kiss.

***Three Weeks Later***

It's been three weeks since Taylor Dallas had been brought home. Three weeks since Selena and Demi had become parents. It was around midnight now. Selena was fast asleep with TayDal in her crib. Demi was in her closet finishing stuffing some clothes into a duffle bag. She quietly walked out of the closet toward the bed. Demi looked at the night stand next to her bed to see a picture of Selena and her at their wedding. They looked so happy. With that Demi walked up to the crib before leaning down and kissing TayDal on her forehead and telling the newborn "I love you baby. I do, but I have to go. So make me a promise and be good for your mother she's going to need it."

She leaned back and made her way over to where her princess lay. Demi bent down and kneeled against the bed. She leaned over Selena and kissed her lightly as not to wake her up. Demi saw a smile appear on Selena's face. She couldn't take this she was about to the leave the woman of her life, but she had to. She quickly got up and made her way to the door. Before leaving the room she took of her engagement and wedding ring off setting the items down on top of a note that she left on the dresser. Demi let out a teary sigh before whispering into the night "I'm sorry, but this is for the better. I love you Selena. I always will. And I couldn't be happier with you and Taylor Dallas. She's amazing just like her mother, but I have to go. I'm sorry. I hope you'll be able to forgive me someday. Goodbye my love."

Demi turned away and started closing the door. As she was she couldn't help, but let a few tears leak out. Demi's heart broke when the door shut. She was walking away, but it was for the better. Or at least she hoped it'd be for the better.


	2. Three Years Later

**A/N: Chapter 2 is up. I don't own anyone except the children. Italics means it's a letter.**

_Selena  
I can't do this. I'm sorry but this life wasn't meant for me. Yes I love you and our little girl. As I said I can't do this sure the ride was fun but its over. I'll be gone by the time you read this. Don't try to find me. I pretty sure i made myself intractable but it won't matter. Goodbye I will always love you.  
From,  
Demitria_

That's all I have left from her. I'm standing next to my window looking out hoping to see her pull up on the drive way. Begging this to be a dream, hoping that I'm still at the hospital, wishing that she never left, but that's it its only a selfish desire because I know that she left and that she isn't coming back it's been three fuckin years. She made sure to cover her tracks. I hired nationwide investigators to find her. No one could and I didn't stop until I realized how stupid it was for me. She didn't want to be found so she wouldn't be found. Instead I focused on parenting our child and now three fuckin years later I realized that I wanted to find her because I thought I couldn't do parenting alone. Well I have and I don't fuckin need her or anybody anymore at least I hope.

Three years have passed since that morning that I woke up without her near me. I can still remember the tears when I read the note. The pain I felt when I saw her wedding ring and her engagement ring. I still have them I wear them every day on a chain around my neck. I hear shuffling down the hall. Soft footsteps walk towards my door and it slowly creeks open. Standing in the middle of the doorway is our, no my daughter. She is a spitting image of me except for the eyes, the eyes that haunt me in the middle of the night sometimes. This girl, my angel is just like me and Demi. She's a perfect mix she has my outgoing personality, she loves sports and she loves drawing and she has Demi's shyness when it comes to words, she writes, is super smart, and she has a passion for playing instruments. She shares the same passion both Demi and I have for singing and then she's as lazy as me and Demi. My baby Taylor Dallas is truly a perfect mix. Anyway this little girl is rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she's dressed in a blue t-shirt and purple sleeping shorts she has her favorite stuffed toy with her. It's a bunny with a microphone. She can't be older than three in fact today she turns three.

"Mama"

"Yes baby."

"What time is it?"

"Time for this little girl, to eat breakfast. Because this little girl has a long day ahead of her" I said with a playful tone as I grab her and spin her around.

"Mama put me down." She says giggling. I lay us both down on my bed.

"Not until I give the birthday girl her birthday kiss." I said attacking TayDal with butterfly kisses over her face and I tickling my daughters sides.

"Fine," she said laughing, "What are we going to do for my birthday, mama."

"Well angel. We're going to go to your aunt Dallas and Taylor's house to celebrate your birthday."

"Yay. Do I get to see my cousins?"

"Yes, Alex, Izzy, and Conner will be there. But you've got to take a shower first. So let's get you in that shower, TayDal."

"Yay, shower then party. Whose coming mama?"

"Your aunts Taylor, Dallas, Miley, Emily, and Madison, your grandparents Gomez and Lovato, your cousins are coming. And me."

"Is that all." She asks slightly disappointed.

"Yep baby. Why did you want more people?" I ask giving her a slight frown.

"Mama, what about my mommy, is she coming?" TayDal asked me.

"No baby."

"Why, doesn't she love me?"

"Yes she does baby it's just she's very busy."

"So you're busy. You still sing and yet your still here. Mama it's been three years why did she leave us."

"I don't know baby. I don't know why she left." I felt tears in my eyes but I had to be strong. I knew if I broke down I wouldn't be able to stop sobbing so I held it in as best as I could.

"Mama, do you miss her. I hear you cry at night sometimes and then you always read the note while playing with your necklace. And it makes me sad mama because it's my fault she is gone."

"No baby it's not your fault." Why would my daughter think it was her fault?

"But it is mama. I've heard when you and Aunt Taylor read it. It says how she was happy before a family, when it was just you two." My heart broke at her explanation.

"No baby, don't ever blame yourself. You are my proudest accomplishment. I love you. Now to the shower because today is your day and only your day."

"Mama?"

"Yes baby"

"I love you."

"Tambien te amo, Taylor Dallas., con todo mi corazon."

**A/N: for those who don't know Spanish Selena's last line meant I love you too, Taylor Dallas, with all my heart.**


	3. Birthday

**A/N: I'm updating, yay! I don't own anyone except the children.**

TayDal and I start making our way to her aunt's house. The Swift-Lovato's live right next-door. As we approach I can already hear the party starting. TayDal runs ahead of me to the backyard where the party is being hosted. I walk around to backyard and see a huge bouncy castle with the Disney princess. The backyard is covered in light shades of blue, pink and yellow. I see my parents, the Lovato's, Emily's parents and Taylor's parents.

I hear laughter all around and find Taylor Dallas being spun around on her Uncle Joe's shoulder. I was surprised I didn't know the Jonas's where coming. Apparently Miley and Taylor though it'd be nice if they came. The three Jonas's and I didn't get along for a while because Joe broke both Demi's and Taylor's heart, but then we found out the real reason why he broke up with them. It turns out two of them are gay, wow big surprise right. Nick is actually going out with Jake T. Austin and Joe was going out with Jackson Rathbone. I look around and see every one having an amazing time. Miley and Emily are holding their newborn baby girl, Alice, and showing her off to Mrs. And Mr. Jonas. Joe and TayDal are still spinning around, but now Nick, Jackson, and Jake are demanding him to hand the birthday girl over, I can't help but giggle at the scene.

I see Madison and Noah making out; yes Noah Cyrus, and then being ewwed at by Conner. Conner is Miley and Emily's two and a half year old son. Kevin and Danielle are laughing as they spin in a small circle with Izzy. I see Dallas daring to race with her daughter Alex. I can't help but laugh completely they were so alike. Both of them were cocky girls, who dared everyone, but were sweet and caring down core. I scanned the backyard again and I see everyone, but my best friend.

I walk inside and see Taylor finishing baking the cake.

"Hey, Tay it smells delish in here."

"Oh my gods, Selena don't do that. You scared the shiz out of me."

"Shiz, really, Taylor."

"What I have two daughters now. And my wife isn't exactly the best educated."

"Ha-ha, yeah your right. Dallas isn't exactly the nicest person on earth."

"Aww, come on no bad saying about my wife."

"Fine ruin my fun."

"Sel, not that I'm not enjoying you company but why are you here instead of being outside with your daughter celebrating her birthday."

"What cant a best friend come and hang out with her best friend for life."

"Yes, but not when her daughter is turning three."

"Fine I'll leave." I start to head out to be stopped by Taylor's sigh. I knew I won her over.

"What's on your mind, Sel?"

"Demi."

"What happened? As far as I remember it's not anything related to Demi today. I mean it's clearly not her birthday, nor your anniversary for marriage, dating, first time I said I love you, sing our career wise, it's not a special date for her. The only thing linking her to today is the fact that she is also TayDal's mother."

"Wait how is it possible that you know all those dates. And yes Demi is on my mind because of TayDal."

"You have no idea, how many conversations we've had about you and her. What does TayDal have to do with Demi?"

"Has Dallas ever told you how Alex and or Izzy felt when you left them for a two month tour?"

"No. I called everyday and made sure to know that I'm always there. I mean Dallas told me the first two or three nights they cried because I wasn't there to tuck them in. and I remember I cried the first week because I was away from my girls all three not just my daughters."

"Well Taylor Dallas asked me today why wasn't her mother with us."

"And you said…"

"Because she's a very busy woman. Who has to work a lot?"

"And she answered that by…"

"Taylor Dallas told me why she can't come home because I'm busy seeing as how I still produce and sing though I'm not ready to go on tour again. Though I think maybe the two of us should do a tour together sometime next year. Anyway she said that Demi still should be home."

"Ok… I'm sorta lost now."

"TayDal also mentioned how Demi left us and how I cry once in a while in my sleep."

"You still do that. You told me it stopped."

"It's only once in a while but that's not the point. The point is what Taylor Dallas said."

"Sorry what did she say?"

"She said that if she had never been born Demi wouldn't be gone."

"Wh-aa-at? WHAT!"

"She also said I would be happier with Demi with here instead of her."

"Oh my god. And what did you say."

"I told her never to think that again. That that wasn't true. That I love her more than anything in the world."

"Good, did she believe you?"

"I hope she did. What am I going to do Taylor?"

"About what exactly"

"I'm afraid TayDal is going to start asking about Demi from now on."

"Well you knew it was coming. Sooner or later she was going to start asking about why she doesn't have two mommies or daddies or a mommy and daddy."

"I know but I was hoping it'd be later."

"Well, it looks like it won't."

"Yeah I know. I'm just scared what if she sees a bad side to me once I start opening up about Demi. I mean whenever I talk about her I get so emotionally worked up and I don't want my child scarred for life by her mother. I'm afraid I'm going to end up hurting my angel by letting her know about her mother."

"Don't worry. Miley, Emily, Dallas, and I will be behind you every step of the way along with the rest of the family."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes promise. Now the cake is done so let's head out to celebrate my goddaughters third birthday."

"Ha-ha okay, though I have a question"

"Mhm, Sel"

"Who invited the Jonas's?"


	4. Guest

**A/N: Chapter 4. I know its short but I promise you'll like the next one.**

I picked up my niece after allowing Alex to beat me in a race.

"Ahh, Aunt Dallas put me down," TayDal said laughing.

"No cause we have to get you to the picnic table."

"Why I wanna play?"

"After we have your cake you can play."

"Aww can't we do the cake later?"

"No cause Aunt Taylor worked hard to bake that cake."

"Ok fine, but where's mama?"

"Mamas right here baby."

***Selena's POV***

I took my daughter in my arms and spun her around. I set her front of a gorgeous cake that Taylor baked. It said Happy Birthday Taylor Dallas and a huge 3. My daughter looks so happy. We sing happy birthday to her and she blows out the candles."Feliz Cumple, mi hija."

"Yay! Thank you so much"

"Be happy your three"

"Mommy thank you and," she swiped a bit of icing and spread it on my cheek, "you have some icing on your cheek."

"Ha-ha funny darling," I said while smearing icing on her cheek."

"Ok, okay. We're done with smearing cake because you're ruining my masterpiece." Taylor piped up.

"Ok so baby girl, you have to help me cut the cake."

"Yay! Here we go" she said as we cut through the cake."I love you mama."

"I love you too Taylor Dallas."

"Aww what a nice family scene do we have here."


	5. Fight

**A/N: here's chapter four. It won't take you long to guess whose point of view.**

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"What, no hello or I missed you?" I retorted.

"You didn't answer my question," she said warily while her grip on the knife tightened. Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed, because soon Taylor's hand is reaching out and loosening Selena's grip.

"Answer me," she said.

"Touch a nerve there Selena" I said, causing her to tense. I saw Dallas look over to Taylor who gave a slight nod. Dallas then looked at Noah and Madison who discreetly walked forward. Noah grabbed Conner's hand and reached out for little Alice who was handed over by Miley. Madison bent down to Isabel's and Alex's height standing up straight holding both girls' hands. Noah, Madison and the children walked into the house. While that was going on Taylor had whispered to the rest of the adults. Selena turned to Nick and Jake silently asking them something. Nick looked uncertain, but Jake only nodded his head. Selena whispered something into Taylor Dallas's ear. She slowly got up a nodded toward Selena. Taylor Dallas gave her hand to Nick as the three made there way into the house.

I looked around and saw that only a few of us were left Taylor, Dallas, Emily, Miley, Jackson, Joe, Kevin, Danielle, Selena and I.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, what are you doing here?" Selena spat out.

"Or what?" I said cockily

"Or we call the police." Dallas says stepping closer to me. Only to be pulled back by Taylor.

"The police. Wow. I'm scared." I said while holding my hands up. Dallas tried to lunge at me but was stopped by Selena.

"Oh you think this is funny do you?" Dallas growled at me.

"Maybe," I said nonchalantly

"Leave!" was all Dallas said.

"Nah. I don't think I will."

"Fuck it Demitria, what are you doing here?" Selena yelled at me. I was pretty shocked. The Selena I knew never raised her voice, cursed, or even used my full name.

"Um I thought it was time to come home."

"Oh so all of a sudden you think you can come shittin back."

"Yes, I thought it'd be time for me to come home and take my place next to my wife and raise my child."

"You mean my crappin daughter. She is mine, Demitria"

"No our daughter after all I am her mother."

"No you're fucking. You lost that chance when you left me, no us, three fucking years ago."

"But now I'm back. And I'm ready for this life. I'm ready to be a mother and a perfect wife."

At this Selena burst, I saw the anger in her eyes. She was shaking from what I guessed was rage and I was quite scared. I've never seen her like this.

"No you're not fucking ready for this, "she started with a whisper, but with every word her voice rose, "What happens when you shittin realize that you can't do this. What happens when you're tired of raising Taylor Dallas? Are you just going to freaking leave us again? Because I will not handle that. I will not fucking handle my daughter crying over you. Do you know how many times I've had to lie to her because of you? She fucking thinks it's her fault that we broke up. She asked why you're never home. Why she doesn't have two parents. And I can't fucking take her crying anymore," by now Selena was in my face and her yell turned into a monotone pitch. My heart sped up at the close distance, "And what about you? Where the fuck were you no where that's where. And I may have promised to love you til death do us part, but that's changed," she reached behind her and unclasped her necklace. She held it her hand hiding whatever it was, "Demitria, what you did was unforgivable. You fucking left me when I needed you most. You fucking left your family, leaving me and Taylor Dallas when we most needed you. And if it's not clear we are completely and utterly through," she said and then she kissed me forcefully before slapping me and pushing me to the ground, "well, Demi I hope you're happy, you lost us. You lost me. You lost your daughter. And you lost your fucking chance."

She said the last bit sternly and dropped her necklace on the ground in front of me. Taylor slowly came up behind her and wrapped her into a hug. The made there way into the house followed by everyone else except Dallas. Emily sneered at me, while Miley gave me the middle finger, Joe looked disgusted at me, Jackson looked upset, Danielle looked angry, Kevin looked at me and shook his head, and Taylor shot me a dirty look seeing as how I was left alone with her wife. The worst look was the one I got from my sister, she looked at me with disappointment, anger, shame, and hate, and it was so much I had to look away.

Dallas looked down on me and snarled, "You have five minutes to get off my property or I will call the police." was all she said before walking into her house. I reached out for the necklace and my heart broke. My wedding and engagement rings were hooked on a chain that now rested in my hand.


	6. Worry

**A/N: Chapter six I think. This is in Madison's POV. I don't own anyone.**

I sit down next to my girlfriend. Its funny people always thought Demi would end up with Miley, but then they remembered Selena and how she and Demi would end up together. They always thought Frankie Jonas and Noah Cyrus would end up dating and become the new Niley. I guess they got a surprise when Madison de la Garza, aka Dallas and Demi Lovato's little sister was dating Noah. Anyway I'm sitting cuddled next to Noah in my sister's couch. I look around Alice is asleep Noah managed to put her to sleep (I hope shell be that good with our kissed. If we ever get married. We haven't talked about marriage.) Izzy, Conner, Alex, and TayDal were sitting in front of us watching toy story.

I hear the back door open and watch Nick and Jake walk into the kitchen. I start hearing whispers. The back door opens again and then is slammed shut. Only three people can slam a door shut like that; Taylor, Selena, and Dallas. I cringe as I hear a shout that's turned into a whisper from my older sister.

A few minutes later everyone makes their way out of the kitchen.

Nick and Jake look worried, Jackson and Joe don't look pleased, Kevin looks frustrated, Danielle looks angry but tries to cover it with a smile. Emily walks out holding onto Miley's hand. Emily's got a tight grip. Miley looks so angry and I can tell it scares Noah because she tightens her hold on me. Next I see Dallas walk out and what I see also scares me. She has a look in her eyes of disappointment and hates something that isn't associated with the Lovato Giant. Selena walks out next I can see the frustration, anger, and pain she going through and I feel bad. Selena had always been another addition to my family. I always considered her an older sister and she turned into one when Demi left. I hear someone sigh and turn around to Taylor come out .of the kitchen. She scares me and Noah because suddenly Noah's hold tightens again and I'm cuddling into her trying to avoid the rest of the world. Taylor has a look that could kill. Her body is tense and she's got a cold look in her eyes. I hear Dallas clear her throat. Selena opens her mouth.

"Taylor Dallas guess what." She says with fake enthusiasm.

"Yeah mama."

"You're having a sleep over."

"Yay!"

"You, Alex, Connor, Alice and Izzy are all going to sleep over at uncle Joes and Nick's house. Yeah and Uncle Kevin and Aunt Danielle will be next-door. And Aunts Maddie and Noah are going to be here."

"Really that's so cool."

"Yep baby. So you're going to borrow some of your cousin's clothes. Nick can you start getting your car ready."

"Oh and Maddie would you mind going up with the girls to pack their bags."

"Sure."I said. I went upstairs with the girls and helped them pick their clothes. Alex insisted to let her pick TayDal clothes. I came down to see Emily handing over to bags and telling what they were.

"Noah here's Alice and Conner's bags"

"Yes ma'am. Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Yes, Alice needs to drink a bottle at 12am and she won't need another one til 6amish. Conner is to be in bed by 11:30latest."

"Ok, Miss Osment."

"Noah we've been through this. I've been married to your sister for about three years. Call me Emily ok."

"Ok Emily."

I smile at the exchange. My named is called by my sister.

"Yes Dallas. I want to set some ground rules. No candy, no soda, in bed by 11ish latest. And no playing hide and seek after 10. Now I want them to have fun. And call me in the morning."

"Ok sis." I tell her as I hug her and Taylor.

"Oh and Maddie."

"Yeah Selena same rules apply to TayDal. And thank you so much for doing this. And don't worry you and Noah will end up getting married I can feel it."

"No problem Sel. And I am so sorry for what my fucking sister did."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye"

"Ciao."

I walk into my car and make sure everyone is in. Jackson, Jake, Joe, and Nick are in Joes red Camaro. Kevin and Danielle are taking the kids bags and volunteered to take Alice. The three of them are in Danielle's silver Mercedes. I close my door and make sure to have for kids in my car. I drive my white Jaguar out of the driveway to the Jonas's house. Leaving behind three cars. My sisters yellow Porsche, Taylor's dark navy blue Sedan, and Selena's black with a white stripe convertible mini cooper.


	7. Late Night

**A/N: Chapter eight if I'm not mistaken. This is in general pov.**

Selena's hand reached into the kitchen cabinet. The counter had a tray with five shot glasses, five wine glasses and five glasses. Also on the tray were 3 bottles of wine, 2 tequila bottles, 3 whiskey bottles and whole 5 boxes of beer each containing 8 beers. Dallas came into the kitchen and between the two of them moved the tray into the living room.

Sprawled on the living room floor were Miley, Emily and Taylor.

Selena and Dallas set the tray in the middle of the group. Miley and Emily reached for the tequila and shot glasses. Taylor opted to start by reaching for a Bud Light. Dallas following her wife's step reached in for a Corona. Selena decided on something bittersweet for her mouth and served herself a glass of wine. Glass after glass passed by each ladies throat. Wine, tequila, whiskey, beer, any flavor, any color, any taste was washed into the stomachs of these women. Halfway through the stash on the floor the girls were tipsy if not lightly drunk, another hour and a half and the girls were drunk not to the point of blacking out but to a point where most of the night would be a blur. Giggles erupted from some of the girls currently they were on the topic of their ex-boyfriends.

"I can't believe I dated Nick then you dated him and I got jealous. OMG I got jealous and he's gay." A drunken laugh escaped Miley's lips.

"Yeah I know and then remember when I went out with Lautner."Selena started only to be interrupted by Emily.

"Wait wolf boy."

"Yeah wolf boy. My god people thought Taylor and I were in a huge fight."

"Yeah what is it with Disney stars and going after the same guys."Dallas stated.

"Wait... there weren't that many."Miley said.

"Uh huh."

"Name them then." Miley said while crossing her arms.

"Lucas, Nick, Taylor, David, Jason, and ... Joe."

"Fine there were a lot."

"Hah I proved you wrong."Dallas said with a smirk.

"Whatever."Miley said while sticking her tongue out.

"I'm married to an immature actress." Emily said while hitting her head with her hand.

"Make that two of us." Taylor said while shaking her head.

"Aww come on"Dallas started.

"We're not that bad." Miley finished.

"You guys are so weird."Selena said.

An hour went by and and the girls got even more drunk. The girls were now playing truth of dare. Dallas looked over to Selena since it was her turn to dare.

"I dare you to call someone and ask them for a kiss. Now give me your phone so I can pick someone." Selena reluctantly handed her phone. Dallas scrolled down Selena's contacts skipping most. She stopped at a girl named Stefani JALG.

Curious about the person Dallas pressed call and handed it to Selena. Selena put it by her ear and mouthed to Dallas 'who did you call."

Dallas mouthed back a girl named Stefani. Sel mouth dropped open and she tried to press the end button. She was a second to late because someone had picked.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Selena?"

"Yeah."

"Not that I don't like you or anything, but why are you calling me at 3am in the morning?"

"No reason."

"I highly doubt that."

"Ok. It was a bet."

"Care to elaborate."

"My friend Dallas. Yes Dallas Lovato swift dared me to call someone and ask them for a kiss. I guess you were the lucky person."

"Ok... am I suppose to react to that positively or negatively? Cause I'm sorta confused."

Selena blushed furiously while Dallas was having a hard time trying not to laugh. Taylor shook her head at her wife's antics. Emily burst out laughing and Miley had to shut her up by kissing her. Emily and Miley started having a make out session and soon enough you could see it would turn into something more. Taylor called their attention and pointed to a guest room which they gladly stumbled into. You could start hearing their moans.

"Selena, are you still there."

"Yeah, look can we just forget this ever happened. I've had a rough day."

"Umm sure… do you wanna talk about it?"

"Uhh sure. I guess I could use a friend right now."

Taylor saw how serious this conversation was getting and she tried to pull Dallas away. Dallas didn't move so Taylor had to do something. Dallas still wouldn't budge, but as soon as she saw what her wife was doing she dropped everything and followed her. Taylor waved to selena before being pulled away to her bedroom. Selena waved back and soon enough you could hear more moans.

"So anyway care to start."

"Yeah," Selena said as she made her way into the farthest guestroom, "where to start."

"Howwa bout telling me how TayDal's birthday party went."

"You remembered."

"Of course I did. And I'm so sorry I couldn't go."

"No. it's completely fine you had a concert."

"Ok so how did it go?"

"It was completely fine until the cake got there."

"Ok what happened when the cake was served?"

"Okay so everything was fine and then when everything was perfect she appeared."

"What who?"

"Demi walked in like nothing has happened in three years."

Selena heard some shuffling from the other side of the phone line.

"Wait Demi came."

"yes." Selena said and she felt tears prick her eyes.

"Okay breathe do you want me to come over."

"Yes that'd be nice. I need someone right now."

"Ok fine I'm getting up. Where are you?"

"I'm at the Swift-Lovato house."

"Ok I'll be there in 10. Bye sel."

"Thanks so much. See you in a few gaga.


	8. Heart Talk

**A/N: Hey guys here's the next chapter. I hope it answers any questions you had. I hope you'll consider leaving a view. Please and thank you.**

Selena saw light come through the window and heard a car motor turn off. Selena walked to door of the kitchen and opened the door for Stefani to come in.

"Hey," Stefani said looking a bit disheveled. Stefani was wearing flip-flops, blue pajama pant, and a white t-shirt. Her blonde hair was ruffled and her phone, keys, and wallet were in her hand.

"Hi," Selena said looking a bit of a mess. Selena's hair was in disarray, her makeup was smeared, her eyes blood shot and puffy. She was still in her day clothes, but under her arm were her pj's. They slowly walked into the guest bedroom of the Swift-Lovato's house.

"How are you? Ok so stupid question, but what exactly happened?" Stefani asked as she saw Selena go into the bathroom to change. Selena took a second to think about the question before coming out of the bathroom and sitting down on the bed next to Stefani.

"I'm ok…" Stefani shot a questioning glance at the wizard star, "I guess. Ok so we were having an amazing time. TayDal looked that happiest she could've been. We had the cake and Demi showed up. She showed up and acted like she hadn't been gone for three years. Like if she had been with us for three year." Selena said starting to cry.

"Oh baby. Come here. It's ok it's ok." Stefani whispered pulling Selena onto her lap. Selena arms circled around the blonde's neck. Selena's head was ion the crook of Stefani's neck while Stefani's arms were now hooked firmly on the Disney star's waist. Selena's sobs were the only things heard except for a few moans that could be heard. Stefani couldn't take seeing the younger girl crying anymore she didn't want to hear the singer in pain. "Look at me. Selena look at me please. She's not worth your tears. Yes I know it hurts. It hurts, but it gets better. The hurt fades and you will be happy again. Stefani said this with such sincerity as Selena met the blondes.

"How do you know? How can you be so sure that it hurts?" Selena stated harshly.

Stefani sighed before going on. "Remember around two years ago when the press though I had a secret lover. And they did anything in their power to find out. Remember I had to go out with a boy named Jared just so my manager would be happy. "Selena nodded her head. Stefani took a deep breath before continuing. "Well let's just say that she wasn't very happy so she broke up with me. I loved her, I still do. Remember how I slipped into a slight depression." Again Selena nodded. "Well that depression was caused by my ex-girlfriend when she ended it with me. And it hurts it really does, but time goes by. The hurt really fades, "Stefani sniffled as she remembered her ex.

"How? Who was it, Stef?" Sel asked and Stefani stiffened her grip on Selena tightened.

"I don't know how, but time heals everything. Kesha Rose Sebert also known as Ke$ha." Stefani replied.

"Oh my god. Stef, that most of been hard. I'm so sorry I brought it up." Stefani just shook her head.

"It's ok. And yes it was hard, but it got easier." By now both girls were laying down on the bed. Selena was slightly on top of Stefani and Stefani's arms were still around Selena.

"Stefani?"

'Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry. Sorry for wh—" but she never got to finish her sentence. Selena's lips covered her own. Stefani eyes widened she didn't want the kiss to stop she also need it. But she knew Selena would feel extremely guilty. She pulled back breaking the contact between both women. "Selena stop. Look let's just go to sleep. It's late."

"Ok, I'm sorry," Selena turned into Stefani her arm draped over the other girls waist. Closing her eyes she whispered, "Goodnight Lady Gaga."

Stefani's arms wrapped and pulled Selena in closer, "Night wizard." And with that she looked back at the clock 4:13 am before closing her eyes


	9. Day After

**A/N:I apoligize profusely for not updating. I have decided that Second Chance is going to be it's prequel. I hope you'll conider readign my new Demena fic called Salvation. I am on vacation so I wikk try to update as soon as possible. So I hope to hava an update for this story by Tuesday. Please note that my updates are weird. This happens because I have 4 and 1/2 other stories going on.(Love Against Rivalry/Demena, Salvation/Demena, Gay Glee McKinley in Ohio/Glee, I Love You/Gallagher Girls, and Demena Songs) So review and the update will be here sooner.**

* * *

**Stefani's POV**

I untangle myself from Selena. I make my way through the Swift-Lovato Residence until I reach the kitchen. After rummaging through the cabinets in the kitchen I find what I want. I lay five glasses of water, aspirin, and three coffee mugs out on the isle. I start brewing black coffee along with starting to make breakfast. Ten minutes later I hear someone making their way down the stairs. A mane of blonde hair comes into view. I see Taylor walk in with her hand over her eyes. She's got a major headache and I only offer her what is laid out. She gives me a grateful smile as she sits down in front of me. Taylor and I've always had this relationship. We are pretty good friends after all I'm only two years older than her. Plus me being listed as one of Selena's closest friends helps. I've known the younger girl since she was 10. She's been a little sister to me since then. A few minutes later I hear more a set of feet coming down the stairs and pitter patter come from the halls. Emily, Miley, Dallas and Selena walk into the kitchen all grabbing the aspirin and downing the water. Emily and Miley cuddle on a stool while drinking their coffee. Dallas walks towards her wife before embracing the blonde at my side into a hug. Selena immediately comes into my arms after I set down breakfast. We eat in silence except for the few couple of groans caused by the girls hang over's.

After breakfast Taylor and Dallas start picking the dishes up while I follow Selena back into the guest room. I see her gather last night's things knowing what's going on in her head. Before she can say anything I hold up my hand.

"Don't you dare apologize Selena Marie Gomez. The kiss never happened and if it did it meant nothing. Selena we both know this. You were just looking for comfort and I just happened to be there. We both know you still love Demi and that I love Kesha, but that there is nothing between us. I know this because we have no chemistry plus you're too much like a sister to me. Now I'm going to walk you home and when you're done, I'm going to drive you down to your studio. Where I will make Taylor wait for you while I go change. Okay," I see Selena nod. "Good."

Selena gives me a hug before we walk to the back door. I catch Taylor's eyes and she understands. I signal her an hour and she nods. Selena and I make our way to her house where we walk to her room.

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

I see Selena and Stefani leave my house. I send a quick text out to Noah telling her she can drop off the kids. I make my way to my bedroom after I know Emily and Miley have everything they need. Dallas is sitting down on the edge of our bed looking out the window. I approach her before sitting behind her. Dallas is quiet something not associated with my wife normally. I take a deep breath before laying my head on her shoulder.

"Hey," I whisper.

"Hey."

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing of much value."

"I doubt that, so how about you tell me what I want to hear."

"I'm worried."

"About?"

"The whole Demi thing that's going on. I missed her like hell. After all she's my sister, but I can't seem to forgive her for what she caused Selena. I don't hate her. I'm just disappointed I guess. Which then makes me feel that I wasn't a good sister. That maybe because she learned from me that her relationship with Selena was just a fantasy. I feel like she did all of these stupid thing because of me. I feel like it's my fault." Dallas' voice is broken.

"No, don't you dare blame yourself for something Demi did."

"But, Tay it's my fault."

"No its not, Dallas Christina Lovato-Swift do you ever dare blame yourself for something somebody else did."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'm going to shower and then go to the studio. Unfortunately Sel and I have work. Can you take care of the girls?"

"Yeah you do what you got to do."

"Awesome."

Half an hour later, I'm done and am waiting downstairs. I see Stefani wave at me and that's my cue to drive. I get to the studio a few minutes before Sel does. I walk in and walk to my office. Selena walks in a few minutes later. I'm sitting on my couch and she sits down next to me.

"You want to start or am in going to have to force you?"

Selena sighs and I know it's going to be a long talk."


	10. Are We Good?

**A/N: Next chapter. I'll update by Wednesday the latest, I swear.**

* * *

I look up from my spot on the couch next to my wife. Taylor just kissed Dallas good bye and is leaving to what I assume is the record company. Dallas is looking through the window at her wife. I can see she is emotionally drained. I hear a sigh and turn to my wife.

"Hey," I whisper.

"Hey…" she sighs.

"What's up, you seem awfully quiet?"

"Nothing, just what are you doing today?"

"I have acting scripts to look over and I have to arrange my schedule."

"Oh. Well you should go home to change."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Emily, why are you upset?"

"You're never home, when you're home you're always tired, I'm always at Connor's soccer game even if he's a toddler, I always take care of Alice at night because you're rarely awake and I guess I'm just tired."

"Emily, I'm sorry. Look I'll make it up to you. I won't go to work today; I'll spend the day with my family. I'll talk with my manager to make sure I'm home more."

"No, its okay, I'm just tired. Now go, you need to go to work."

"Baby, I'm serious. Let me talk to my manager." I tell her before pecking her cheek to open the door.

"Hey Noah, Maddie, girls and Connor."

"Hey sis. They were angels."

"Nice cover up Maddie who was the worst."

"Well I don't know, Dani and Kevin had it easy with Alice, but Alex, Izzy and TayDal were pretty good, I think Connor had an amazing time kicking the soccer ball at both Nick and Joe's uhh areas."

"Oh my god, I wish I would have been there. "

"Yeah, you would have loved it. Now I got a jet. Do me a favor make sure Emily get's home alright Noah. And Maddie can you call Monica and Alycia and have them come over to take care of the girls."

"Sure, see you later, sis." I smile at her kiss both of my children's heads quickly kiss Emily and make my way to my car.

* * *

I get into my car and drive home. After I take a quick shower and change I make myself coffee. I'm drinking it while reading what my executives sent me. The doorbell rings and I make my way to it.

"Demi?"

"Hey, Miley, can we talk?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but cliff hanger.**


	11. Start Explaining

**A/N: I am so sorry that this is short. Something came up while I was typing so I decided I'd give you this instead of nothing.**

**Jenny: Yes she's back and ready to talk.**

**NickiMinajlover: Yeah she's a dick/jerk and she still will have those moments, but the old Demi is still there and she will make and appearance.**

* * *

"_Hey Miley can we talk?"_

I'm staring right at my best friend apart from Selena.

"What the fuck, Demi?"

"Can we talk?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I want to talk."

"And I say no."

"Well I won't leave."

"I can call the cops."

"Miley, please just let me explain."

"Fine, you have thirty seconds."

"I left because I had to. It is the worst decision I made. I wish I wouldn't of left. I know you wont believe me, but I need help."

"Okay the only reason I am allowing you into my home right, now is because I want the whole story not bits and pieces. So come in."

I sit down in her living room. I do a quick sweep of its layout, when a picture catches my eye. It's of her wedding, which I didn't go to. Next to it is of the bridesmaids and then there is one of them and the maids of honor/best man. It's Miley and Emily in the middle then to Emily's left is Monica and Alycia and to Miley's right is Selena and Taylor. That was supposed to be me. In Selena's place, Taylor and I were originally going to be Miles maids of honor/best man.

"Start."

"I'm sorry for not being there. I promised and I broke it."

"Well, Demi you've broken a lot of promises."

"I know. I'm happy for you and Emily though. From what I saw your daughter and son are lovely."

"Stop with the side talk and start Demi. I haven't got all day."

"Right, where should I start? Let me start with the day."

"Please do…"

* * *

**I know you guys are going to kill me. I left you hanging again, but I promise the next chapter will explain everything and anything. It's just this week and next are hectic because of some family matters.**


	12. The Past

**A/N: I apologize for this being delayed. Anyway enjoy and I'll update as soon as possible...**

**Jenny: Yes I'm sorry for leaving you hanging. This one is longer and I'll try to make sure that they're not short. Thanks.**

**NickiMinajlover: Hey girl, sorry for not updating. Well anyway here you are. I wouldn't forgive Demi either or would I idk. Thanks and they're gettign there thanks.**

* * *

"_Demi will you marry me?" Selena asked kneeling on the sand dressed in a sport jersey and shorts._

_To say Demi was shocked was an understatement. The couple was on their two year anniversary and had decided to go to the beach. Well decided together wasn't exactly the wording, not Selena had surprised her. Slowly coming around Demi nodded her head before shouting yes. Selena's face bloomed into a full out grin before tackling her 'fiancé' to the ground in a heated kiss. A few minutes later the couple made their way to their suite. Selena excused herself to the balcony to call her mom. Demi was smiling like crazy when her phone rang and she felt the blood drain from her face. _

_**Demi's POV**_

"_Hello?"_

"_I told you not to go!"_

"_You aren't the boss of me anymore, Roger."_

"_Don't use that tone with me. Also I am and will always be. So now tell me what's happening?"_

"_That doesn't concern you. You are a messed up person."_

"_Whatever you do is my concern."_

"_No now goodbye."_

"_Don't you dare hang up on me Demitria, I am your manager and boyfriend."_

"_You aren't my manager or boyfriend at some point you were but you will never be that again."_

"_I still am. It's a fucking disgrace that you hang out with a dyke."_

"_Don't give a shit and don't you dare call Selena a dyke. It's your fault that I owe her so much. It's your fault that I broke up my friendship with her and went to fucking rehab. So I don't care oh and also she proposed and I said yes." With that I hang up my phone. I look out to see Selena shrieking on her phone. She probably just told Taylor. A few moments later my phone is ringing and I see Dallas's caller id probably asking about the proposal. After all wherever one Swift-Lovato is the other one follows._

"_Hey?"_

"_Demi why haven't you called?"_

"_Dallas I was planning on tomorrow."_

"_Did you forget I am married to Selena's best friend?"_

"_No…"_

"_Then I should have gotten a call."_

"_Sorry, hey Dallas guess what? I'm engaged. Selena proposed earlier today on the beach. Nothing extremely romantic."_

"_Haha you think you're hilarious. You still have a lot to aprender."_

"_I know. Anyway can I call you tomorrow? I'm really tired."_

"_Fine I expect full details."_

"_Ok bye sis, love you."_

* * *

_The wedding was in full bloom. Selena was currently sitting with some very important friends the closest she had. She was sitting down at a circle table, Taylor to her right, then Dallas, Jennifer Stone, Bridget Medler, and Emily. They were having an amazing time Taylor was telling tales about her marriage and she then dropped the news._

"_Girls, guess what?"_

"_What Tay?" Selena asked._

"_Well you guys know how I haven't touched one glass of alcohol tonight?"_

"_Yeah why haven't you?" Jennifer questioned._

"_Well umm I think we can be adding two new members to the family?" Taylor whispered, but all the girls heard._

"_No way, really?" Selena asked shocked._

_Taylor only nodded as Selena squealed._

"_Is anyone else lost?" Bridget inquired._

_Jennifer, Emily and Dallas nodded; Selena only shook her head before feeling someone cover her eyes._

"_Hey sweetie," a soft melodic voice said._

"_Hey sexy," Selena replied feeling a smile graze her lips._

_The table snickered and the person leaned closer into Selena. Selena smirked a bit leaning and turning her closer to the owner. Her lips were about to brush with the person when she tilted them a bit more and placed a kiss on the girl's cheek. "Hey Stefani good to see you. You know if you wanted some of this you should have swept me off my feet before." She turned back to the table who had shocked faces except Taylor._

"_So anyway before we got interrupted by my presence. What was happening," Stefani solicited taking a seat next to Selena._

"_Tay here was telling us there are going to be more Swift-Lovato's soon, two right?" Selena answered and she saw a huge grin appear on Stef's face._

"_All of us still don't know what that means." Jennifer answered._

"_Oh my god you guys are thick," Stef murmured earning a scoff from Selena and a giggle from  
Taylor. "She's pregnant with twins!"_

"_What, OMG, that's fantastic," were all statements said, but Dallas was the funniest._

"_Mother fucker are you serious," when Taylor nodded Dallas stood up pulling her wife with her and spinning her around. "That's fantastic. This is amazing. You are going to have our children. We are going to be parents." Taylor giggled loving how her wife's eyes lit up at the thought of a family._

"_Okay what did I miss? I swear I was gone for a few minutes." Demi asked pulling her wife onto her lap._

"_Tay's pregnant with twins?" Selena replied pecking her wife on the lips._

"_Awesome congrats Taylor, sis." Demi congratulated. Suddenly a slow song came on Demi pulled her wife up to dance. Even though Selena had proposed Demi was clearly the 'man' in the relationship. They got awws dancing and soon Taylor and Dallas joined. Emily and Miley also gathered on the floor. The couples were sweet and charming. _

* * *

_It was a perfect wedding. Currently Demi and Selena were on their hotel bed. The same bed and suite where Selena had proposed. Selena was fast asleep on Demi's shoulder. Demi was half awake her thoughts pondering on how nothing could ruin the moment. That is until her phone rang._

"_Demi!"_

"_How did you get my number?"_

"_I'm your manger and boyfriend I know."_

"_No you're not; I'm married to a girl."_

"_Such a disgrace, I know."_

"_Well fuck off."_

"_No. Now listen up Demi. I killed many people and I'm not afraid to hurt you so here's what you're going to do. You are either going to leave Selena immediately and never speak to her again or Selena might never wake up next to you."_

"_What are you saying? I would never leave her!"_

"_I said listen up. You will leave her right now or she will die."_

"_Never."_

"_You know what I'm capable of."_

"_No, I'll do anything just don't hurt her."_

"_Good now leave her right now."_

"_No…"_

"_Then be prepared to never see her again, alive at least."_

"_Please don't Roger. I'll make you a deal."_

"_I'm listening."_

"_Just let me be with her until we have a child. As soon as we have one, I'll leave."_

"_Fine, but she must be the one to have it and it must be in the next three years."_

"_Fine."_

"_Good, farewell for now, Demi." With that the line went dead._

_Demi sat up straight and let the tears run freely._

* * *

_Roger stood smirking at the brunette in front of him. Demi looked broken and angered at the man. It had been a few hours since she left. Tears were evident in her eyes and more made her way down her face. Demi was forced to move, she ended up moving to a small town in Wyoming. In that town no one really cared for celebrities. So she joined a strip club at Rogers demand. She heard of Selena searching for her and of Taylor Dallas. She heard Selena's new songs and kept tabs on her family. Roger would drink and smoke and drug himself. This happened for two years and those two years she changed. Demi now was cold hearted she blocked out the span of time with Roger. And once Roger died because of drunk driving she decided to go back. It was time._


	13. Arguement

**A/N: I apologize for not updating sooner. Its just I haven't been on a computer in around a month. I've been on my family summer trip so I feel so bad. I promise that I'll have te next chapter up by thursday. If not you may kick my ass. Here's the next chapter. Umm for my other stories, specifically Love Against Rivalry will be updated. Well Love Against Rivalry will be updated, but not yet. The next chapter for that is confusing. So I'm trying to get it just right. I am really sorry about that. Anyway moving on...**

**NickiMinajlover: Good I caught you off guard. Yes it was, but I have to do it that way for the rest of the story. Well hope you enjoy.**

**jenny: She did have a legit reason. And I hope you like, I'll work on updating soon.**

**Ad3n: She should have gone about that differently, but that would result ina shorter story. As for the rest of your review you'll see that Demi will worm her way back in.**

**ChocolateYuriObssessor: Yay someone agrees. I would probably have done the same. Well here's the next chap.**

**SslepingBeauty: Thanks and get ready for the rest.**

**LovingCyrus: Thanks for the review. Yeah Demi was a bitch.**

* * *

Miley let out a low whistle. To say she was shocked was an understatement she was beyond shocked. She was scared of what her best friend went through. That must have been horrible even after these three years she still cared for her friend. Miley was having an internal debate whether she should forgive Demi or not. Shaking her head she looked at her best friend who was currently on her couch crying and shaking. Sighing she opened her mouth at the same time Demi looked up.

"I don't know what to say, Demi. I mean are you sick or something, because prostitution can be unhealthy. I know you're not okay. The reason you left was worth value, but Demi you played into his hands. And I really don't know if I can completely forgive you. You left when you could have gotten help. You left Selena when she needed you most. I mean I am mad that my best friend wasn't at my wedding, but you have to think about Selena here. You left not even two years into your marriage. And maybe if you were engaged or still dating it wouldn't have been that big. But you left when she had your child. Taylor Dallas has been growing up with one parent sure Taylor and Dallas along with Emily and I have been there, but it wasn't enough. I mean your sister and Taylor also are married and have two girls while Emily and I have a son and a daughter. Selena had to through the rough nights alone, her first birthday, everything. Plus Selena still had to work to support even though Tay, Dal, Em and I offered her not to. She pushed through. I can forgive you for leaving, but I can't forgive you for no explanation." Miley finished her explanation. Demi nodded throughout the whole thing feeling pain in her heart when Selena was mentioned.

"I understand, Miley. Thank you for hearing me out, but I should go, I already took away time from your morning." With that Demi stood up. Miley looked at the clock in fact she'd been home listening to Demi's explanation for two hours. Shit she should call the office to tell them she wasn't coming in. and she should also call Emily and tell her no work and that Demi or maybe not. Miley was busy arguing with herself to see if she should tell her wife or not. She was too busy to notice the front door open and her wife walk in at the same time Demi made her way into the hallway.

"Emily," Demi whispered looking at a shocked Emily holding a baby girl and a little boy's hand.

"Demi," She said calmly trying not to wake up her daughter.

"I'll be going now. Miley again thank you." Demi whispered, but before she left Miley grabbed her wrist.

"Wait my number and office are still the same. I want more than what you offered. Call me and Demi take care." Miley pulled Demi into a hug before going back inside.

"I called the office to take you up on the offer of spending the day together. They told me you weren't in. So I called your cell phone you didn't answer. I guess I know why now." Emily said holding Alice close while walking into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry babe. I was held up." Miley answered walking behind her wife.

"Don't call me babe." Emily said walking to get a snack from the fridge.

"Emily," Miley asked.

"What was she doing here?" Emily inquired angrily.

"Who Demi?" Miley requested playing the dumb card.

"No the girl who left are friend in a time of dire need, yes Demi."

"She needed to explain and I was the only one who was going to allow her."

"Bull shit," Emily muttered before facing her wife's green eyes.

"No it wasn't she has an actual reason. I don't approve of it, but she had a legit reason."

"Whatever now stop. I'm going to put Alice down for her nap and Connor also. Then I am going to shower."

"Emily just go start the bath and I'll put the kids down. Then maybe we can have a relaxing evening." Miley said wrapping her arms around her wife making sure to not harm Alice.

"No that's not necessary, I'll do it just go to work. I'll see you later, Miley." And with that Emily left daughter in tow.

* * *

"Sel, we can't be here forever," Taylor breathed out.

"I know, but we can try."

"We'll eventually have to leave. I mean you can't go more than two days without TayDal."

"I know can't we stay a little bit longer."

"Fine, can you just tell me what's going through your head."

"I don't know what to think anymore. My heart is jumping and breaking at the same time. I want Demi, but I don't think I can forgive her. What should I do?"

"I don't know Sel. Only you can determine that."

"Taylor I don't want to go home tonight. I can't see TayDal right now."

"Sel we have to."

"No we don't."

"Selena do not act like a child."

"Please Tay, I can't at least not tonight."

"Selena…"

"Please I need my best friend right now."

"Fine let's go."

"Where?"

"To the lake house."

"Thank you."

"It's fine, but I expect everything to come out not just what you told me."

"That's fine."


	14. Lake House Talk

**A/N: So here's the new chapter. Guess what? I updated Love Against Rivalry!**

**NickiMinajlover: Missed you too. Yeah Demi is still likeable. **

**SslepingBeauty: Haha yeah I'm back. Eventually in time Demena will be back. No please don't kick my ass. I need to be okay when soccer season starts up again.**

**full360-2b-me: Yeah well she had a good reason to be upset.**

"Selena?" Taylor asked walking into the spacious living room of the lake house.

"Yeah," the brunette answered knees tucked underneath her on the couch.

"You know you'll have to talk." Taylor said sitting down next to her on the couch.

"I know, I just don't want to."

"Well we can start easy."

"There is no easy start."

"Then start where you want to."

"That's the thing I don't want to."

"Sel you can't avoid this forever."

"I know it's just that I've avoided it for so long, that that's the only way I know how to deal with it anymore."

"Baby, you have got to let it go. From the beginning, since she left. You've never spoken about it you need to let one of us in, Sel, because if you're hurting and hiding it hurts all of us." Taylor whispered as she pulled Selena onto her lap like a child a planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I just can't. I don't want to put my burden on you."

"Selena Marie Gomez! If I ever hear you say that again, I will kill you. Never think of yourself as a burden. You are not one! Now please, I really want to help."

"Ok I guess this is it. When Demi left she took all of me. I couldn't control what I was feeling. I felt like a zombie. My heart was shattered and my spirit broken. I didn't want to keep living. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. It hurt too much the pain that she left. It's like she took all of me and left a corpse. I couldn't feel anything, but the pain. And honestly if it wasn't for TayDal I don't think I would be here. I mean it was hard enough when we were in our late teens and she stopped talking to me. But when she left after promising she'd never leave, everything changed. My whole world got thrown off balance. Every little thing reminded of her and I couldn't bear it. And seeing her, I mean seeing her again it just was too much. At first when I saw her there my heart jumped in joy, but then I remembered the past three years and my guard went up. I felt anger that she left me. And it blew up in my face. And right now I think I'm hurting more than ever." Selena ranted releasing the tears.

"Sel, you could have told us. I don't know what you're going through. I can't even imagine it in a million years, but know that no matter what I'm here for you. Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Taylor finished running her hand through Selena's hair in a calming motion.

"I kissed Stefani last night." The Latina whispered. The blonde's hand stopped.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Everything just caught up and with the alcohol in my system. It just was too much."

"Oh. Did it mean anything?"

"Not to me. I hope not to Stef either. I just…I don't know what to do and it's driving fucking insane!"

"Selena, I can't help you with that."

"Then why the fuck did you make me talk."

"Because if you didn't your emotions would explode."

"I can control myself."

"Everyone thinks, but when you reach the limit you can't."

"And how the fuck do you know?"

"Because I kept my emotions bottled until it was too late. Remember the love that I kept bottled up from Dallas."

"Yes."

"Well thanks to not talking I ended up smoking and drinking."

"I'm not turning to that."

"I know, but we can't risk it."

"I just, I want something clear, but I don't know what."

"I don't know either, but for now let's sleep we can talk more tomorrow on our way back."

"Fine and Taylor thanks you were right, I needed that."

"No problem that's what best friends are for."


	15. Breakdown

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. You guys might kill me with what I'm about to say. So since I am not over age I am in still in school. So school doesn't start until two weeks from now, but I play on the soccer team so that might mean less updates. I will try to have at least a weekly update, but if I don't it probably means I got kicked off the computer or had a lot of homework. So I want to apologize in advanced. Ok now onto the story. I am not very proud of this chapter, it's sorta a filler. I made it this way so you see Dallas's perspective of the sitituation. Review with questions.**

**ChocolateYuriObssesser: It's fine. I get like that too, when I'm very tired or feel bad. It's fine, I'm just glad you like my stories enough to re-read them. I hope you're not dissapointed by this chapter.**

**NickiMinajlover: Hey Girl, so I hope you enjoy this chapter even if its kinda of sucky. I honestly don't have an answer to that. I think I'll just say she's in a hotel. It never crossed my mind that Demi didn't have a place to live. Oops guess I have to pay more attention.**

**Jenny: That's coming up first I got to get Demi to come back to Selena and let the others figure out if they support it or not. But it'll happen soon, I promise.**

**SslepingBeauty: No, no ass kicking yet. Thanks I swear if I wasn't such a Daylor(Dallas/Taylor, I wish they were an actual item) fan or Demena I would so be for Taylena. I love them so I have to have an awesome friendship between them. Plus they're adorable. Please don't be upset that this chapter isn't as good as it should be.**

**Dallas POV**

* * *

"Aunt Dallas?"

"Yes, TayDal?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," I try joking. They say laughter is the best medicine.

"Aunt Dallas, not what I meant?" my niece stammers.

"Sure, kid" I say sinking down to her level.

"Where's my mom?"

"I," I'm stumped I don't know. "I don't know, sweetie."

"What about Aunt Taylor?"

Again I'm speechless I don't even know where my wife is.

"I don't know either."

"Aunt Dallas you're worried."

"What no I'm not." Seriously I have got to get this kid to watch more t. v. she's way to perspective for a three year old.

"Don't lie, Mama says it's bad."

"You are very smart for a three year old." I try distracting her.

"Aunt Dallas! Tell me what's wrong!"

"I can't believe I'm about to do this," I mutter, "ALEX."

"Yes Mama," my oldest daughter asks me.

"Where is Isabel?"

"She's downstairs with Aunt Alycia."

"Oh so Aunt Monica and Alycia are here?"

"Yeah."

"Okay can you take TayDal down and ask Aunt Monica to come upstairs?"

"Sure come on TayDal," my daughter says grabbing Selena's daughter's hand.

I sit down on my bed and wait for Monica to walk up the stairs. My head is in my hands and I feel like crying. How did it come to this? Five years ago it was perfect, Noah and Maddie were starting to experiment, Monica and Alycia were married, Emily and Miley were taking it slow, Selena and Demi were dating and Taylor and I had gotten married. It was fantastic, is still. But them my damn sister had to mess it up. I've never been one to get irrationally mad, but I'm livid. I'm angry at Demi, it's her fault. Damn it!

"Dallas?"

I lift my head from my hands and turn to see Monica in the doorway.

"Bitch what's wrong, Alex sent me up?"

"I don't know!" For some reason her question irked me.

"Dallas calm down." Monica says calmly.

"I can't!" How can she be calm when our friend's world is re-falling apart.

"Tell me what's wrong then," I feel her hand on my shoulder now and see the door closed.

"I don't know. I'm just…"

"Angry, livid, outraged, upset, mad…"

"Yes, but…"

"Confused and hurt."

"How the hell do you know this?"

"Babe, I studied therapy."

"Right."

"So how about you tell me what's going on, really."

"That's it."

"Dallas drop you're damn walls before you have a damn fight with your wife."

"…uhh…"

"Don't even deny it. You have built up anger and frustration and sooner or later it's going to blow up in your face."

"Monica-"

"I'm not done yet. You love Taylor right?"

"What of course I do. I love her."

"And you love Izzy and Alex?"

"Yeah they're my world."

"You would do anything to keep your family together?"

"Of course I would. They're my everything. How can you doubt that?"

"I'm not. Just think of this. You've never told anyone, not even Taylor how you felt/feel about Demi?"

"No," I mutter. Damn Monica and her degree in therapy.

"Well how would it feel if Taylor asked you and you told her no? Yet she kept pestering you about it until all your frustrations showed. You could yell at her, hit her, get drunk, get high, or many other things. Do you want her to go through that?"

"No. Never."

"Then you need to talk about it, Dallas."

"I know, I just can't."

"Well you have to. Start by how you felt when she left."

"I hated her. I was worried. Angry and upset. Her daughter wasn't even a month old. I felt angry that she left Selena such a responsibility. I mean I know I'm not the smartest or anything alike to that. I just feel terrible knowing I couldn't help out my sister in law more. Taylor was there every day for the next two months. She helped Selena out, worked and took care of Isabel and Alexandra. I felt useless and then three months later I had to leave for work. And when Demi showed up, I wanted to kill and hug her at the same time. She was an idiot so I wanted to kill her, but she's still my sister so I wanted to hug her and make her beg for forgiveness. I just don't know what to do or feel or anything. Seeing Demi again made me realize how much I put on my wife when TayDal was born. It makes me feel useless and selfish. Leaving her when she might have needed me the most. I feel so stupid for making my wife and one of my best friends go through everything alone. I feel like a failure." I'm sobbing openly in Monica's arms. She's being such a great friend.

"_Dallas Christine Lovato-Swift if I ever hear you talk about yourself like that again, I will kill you. Don't ever say those things again. You are an amazing wife and mother to our children. I couldn't have asked for anyone better. When I get home I am going to give you an earful. And if I wasn't driving right now, I would make sure Selena wouldn't give you the speech. So Selena…"_

"_Dallas Lovato if I ever hear my sister in law talking like that again. I will kick your ass. You were perfect for Taylor. If it wasn't for you we probably would have been on the street. You had to work it was understandable. Forgive yourself and move on. I need you to be with me now and help me with Demi. I don't know what I'll do yet, but I'm going to need your support. Now I'm going to hang up and we'll be home in half an hour. Thanks you Monica for getting her head together."_

I saw Monica hang up the phone and look at me with a crooked grin.

"I would kill you, but I am emotionally drained."

"You wouldn't,babe. Sleep I'll wake you when your wife is near."

"Thanks Monica, you were right."

"Of course I was, I always am." Stupid smirk on her face.


	16. Talk

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, I just have been extremely busy. I want to apologize in advance, school started back up so I will be trying for a weekly update, but if not it'll be every other week. I promise and if it doesn't happen, you may kick my ass. Moving on.**

**I WANT TO SAY SO SORRY FOR UPLOADING THE WRONG CHAPTER. I CHANGED IT SO YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER BEFORE THIS ONE!**

* * *

"Miley?" Demi's voice asked.

"Demi, where are you?"

"Umm at a hotel, a few minutes from yours? Why you asking and how'd you get my number?"

"Demi your phone hasn't been cancelled or turned on since you left. The number hasn't changed of course you have the same number. I kinda need a place to stay."

"What, what the heck happened when I left?"

"Emily got pissed off that I let you inside our home, but it's not just your fault. We weren't on great terms this morning either."

"Are you sure cause this is my fault."

"Positive, so can I stay the night?"

"Yeah sure, let me text you the address and room number."

"Mind explaining why you are in my hotel room?"

"I told you Emily and I got into a fight."

"Miley, I'm sorry."

"It wasn't about you at least not completely."

"Then what was it about?"

"It's none of your business."

"Fine, sorry for asking."

"No I'm sorry it's just you being back. I never thought I'd see you again."

"I know, I didn't think I'd ever come back."

"But you did and now what's your next move?"

"What do you mean, Miley?"

"Well, clearly you came back for a reason. That reason is what I assuming is your daughter and Selena, right Demi."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I normally am."

"Bitch."

"Nah just the bitch."

"Ego problem much."

"Whatever so what's your move."

"I don't have one."

"Well think."

"What do you want me to do? I left and she moved on."

"You know she doesn't have a girlfriend, wife, or husband right?"

"I know, but I'm not her wife anymore."

"So?"

"Hello, did you not see her kick me out of the backyard."

"That doesn't explain anything."

"Are you kidding me, that explains that she doesn't want me anywhere near her."

"It's her defense mechanism."

"Miley, you do not seem to get this. I didn't forget my anniversary; I fucking left her without an explanation."

"Then explain it to her."

"She won't listen."

"She will, if you try."

"She wants nothing to do with me."

"That's not true she is completely in love with you."

"Didn't look like it."

"You just need to talk to her."

"And how am I suppose to do that, when she won't let me in?"

"I don't know, Dems, I don't know, but I do know I will promise to help you. We need to sleep now."

"I hope you're right, Miles. I really do."

"So am I Demi, I hope I am."


	17. Plan

**A/N: So firstly, I want to say. I am sorry for the lack of updates. I have really let my time go to waste, but I'm back and giving meaningful updates that are worth your time, hopefully to read. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, just pointing out its not completely realistic though. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Please don't hesitate to PM me if you have a question.**

_**Ad3n, NickiMinajlover, ChocolateYuriObsesser, and Jenny-**_** Thanks for the reviews, they make me a better writer and make me smile. Hope you enjoy.**

"Mama?" Taylor Dallas' voice whispered as her mother combed her hair.

"Si mija?" Selena answered running the brush through dark brown locks.

"Are you ok?"

Tensing at her daughters words, Selena nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm alright baby, why?"

"Mama," TayDal stated seriously looking her mother in the eyes. "Please don't lie to me."

Sighing at her daughter, Selena stood up offering her hand towards her. Together they climbed onto Selena's bed, pulling out a scrapbook from the drawer on the bedside, Selena pulled her little girl onto her lap.

"No, I'm not alright. You, Stef and Taylor, I don't know how you do it. But you're right, my heart just hurts. Taylor Dallas, I think its time you met your mommy."

"Que? I don't understand."

"When I was 6 years old, I met your mommy. We were both auditioning for a part. I asked her to come color with me. Since then we became best friends."

"Like me and Alex?" TayDal questioned.

"Yeah like you and Alex. Anyway we both acted together on the show. She became my best friend. That's until I met Taylor. When I met Taylor, she changed my perspective of Demi. She made me realize I was in love with her. Taylor and I became closer and we both realized what a hold, both Lovato's had on us. And when we were teenagers we made mistakes. But your mommy, Demi figured out hers. She asked me out and eventually proposed. We got married and then you were born. Demi was the most amazing woman on earth to me. She was all I needed until you were born." Selena was crying by now and Taylor Dallas was looking over the scrapbook stopping at a picture of Taylor being held by Dallas on the right, Emily kissing Miley to the left and Selena holding a baby with Demi looking at both of them in the center. On the bottom of the photographs written in white cursive ink was 'Taylor Dallas Batism.'

Looking up at her mother, TayDal asked the remaining question," Que paso despues mama?"

"She left. Got up and left." Selena sobbed.

"Oh...Buenas Noches, mamá." Taylor Dallas mentioned kissing her mother goodnight before dashing out of the bedroom.

The small brunette sprinted to her room openings her window she climbed out. For a three year old she was very smart and athletic. Crossing her yard towards the small openings in the fence dividing her house from Taylor and Dallas' house. She climbed through the hole and walked quickly to her best friends balcony.

Picking up a stone she threw it to her window. Huffing when Alex didn't open it, she tried again. By the fifth stone, TayDal was considering marching up to the front door and breaking it open to her friends room. Choosing her last pebble, Taylor Dallas calculated her throw and let go of the pebble. Smacking Alex right on the forehead.

"Ow!"

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, Alex."

"TayDal? What are you doing here?"

"Come down, I needs to talks to you!"

"It's talk, but alright I'm coming down." Climbing out of her window, Alex slowly, but surely touched the ground.

"You're so slow!"

"Well sorry for not wanting to die!"

"Sissy!"

"Whatever, now what do you need?"

"You remember the lady that showed up at my party?"

"Yes, what about her?"

"She's my mom!"

"Don't be silly, Aunt Selena is your mom."

"Nuh-uh she's my other mom. Like you have Aunt Dallas and Aunt Taylor, I have two mommies!"

"Ok ok, if the lady was your mom, why are you telling me now. I was kind of asleep."

"You're so lazy."

"It's night time you're suppose to be asleep!" Alex retorted logically.

"Listen, I want to look for her! But mama won't do it!"

"And why are you talking with me about it?" Alex replied confused.

"Becauses you are my best friend. And I want your help."

"Ok, but shouldn't we tell our moms?"

"No! They won't let us."

"Alright the what do you suppose we do?"

"Sneak out."

"When?"

"Right now!" The three year old brunette told as if it was the most obvious answer on the planet.

"Now?" On the other hand the four year old blonde didn't agree.

"Yes, come on let's go!" TayDal urged grabbing the Lovato-Swift's hand.

"I am so dead," Alex groaned allowing herself to be pulled by the younger girl.

"Thank you, so much for helping me." Taylor Dallas said.

"You're just lucky, you're my best friend." Alex smiled nervously.

"We'll be fine." Taylor Dallas answered the unsure tone of her friend.

"You promises?" The blue eyes blonde replica of Taylor asked.

"I promises," TayDal mentioned kissing her cheek making Alex blush and smile flustered.


	18. Mother's Breakdowns

**A/N: So I believe last time I left off with Taylor Dallas and Alexandra running off without their parents' consent. I also received some confusion/misunderstanding as to if TayDal and Alex are cousins. By blood no they are not cousins. While with TayDal, Demi and Selena somehow magically were able to mix their egg and used Nick sperm, Taylor and Dallas used Taylor's egg to Dallas' insistence and Joe's sperm. More of this will be explained in following chapters. Moving on, I apologize for not updating sooner, I've been quite busy with school. I didn't know high school could take over your free time, but it has. I am not complaining; just want to put that out there. Again, I am very sorry for not updating sooner, but I hope that this update is enough to settle for now.**

**Thanks to the following people who have stuck with me and have reviewed.**

**_Infusedsour. NickiMinajlover. Ad3n. _**

* * *

"TAYLOR ALISON SWIFT! Selena's voice rang desperately through the house of the Lovato-Swift as she burst through the back door.

Taylor was currently in the kitchen making coffee for both her and Dallas when Selena stormed in. Dropping the mug she already had in her hands, the hot coffee spilled onto the floor and a bit on Taylor, the mug crashed and cracked as it made contact with the floor.

"Taylor, you ok baby?" Dallas yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just got startled." Taylor shouted back, before turning to her desperate best friend. "Sel?"

"Taylor, please, for fucking god's sake tell me, my daughter decided to have an impromptu sleep over with yours." Selena begged.

Taylor looked confused at her best friend. Sure it was common knowledge that sometimes TayDal would appear at the Lovato-Swift's house or Alex and/or Isabel would end up at the Gomez house, but normally they left either a note or called their parents. "Not that I'm aware of. In fact neither Isabel nor Alexandra have come down yet."

"You're the only person I know who calls their daughters by their given names." Selena smiled even though she started inching her way to the stairs.

"Well I carried them for nine months! I have the right to decide what to call them, plus they have beautiful names and they won't be used thanks to all the nicknames that have been created." Taylor argued her cheeks turning slightly red. Selena and Dallas were the only people who could get the blonde flustered, well them and Joe.

Together both women made their way up the stairs, Selena calmer than a few minutes before. Coming up to Isabel's room, Taylor knocked. "Isabel? Baby, you awake?"

"Yes, mommy," Isabel's tired voice sounded through the door.

"Okay, baby, breakfast will be ready in roughly in an hour." Taylor said walking across the hall to Alex's room. The blonde knocked on the door. She was met by no answer, but that wasn't a surprise. Alex even though shy was pretty closed off to her parents and other adults. In fact the only people she was even shyer around were Taylor Dallas, Selena, Monica and Stefani. Again, Taylor tried. "Alex, baby? Is TayDal with you?"

No answer. Selena started to panic and so did Taylor. This time the blonde pounded on the door, before speaking louder. "Alex open the door!"

Nothing.

Panicked, Taylor shouted to her wife, who appeared in less than five seconds. "DALLAS!"

"Taylor, hun, what's wrong?" Dallas asked.

"Alex won't open her door, I'm worried." Taylor said, Selena looked anxiously around also very worried.

"Let me go get the key." Dallas replied. She reached above the door hinge of the master bedroom and retrieved a key, walking back; Dallas pried her wife off the door and into Selena's arms. "Alex, if you hear me open the door! If I have to open it, you will be in a lot of trouble young lady." Dallas authority side came out. "One."

No one sound.

"Two."

Silence.

"Three," Dallas finished counting before sliding the key into the doorknob.

She opened the door. Taylor and Dallas were met with an empty room. Selena peeked after both her friends stood still in the doorway.

No one was inside. The window was open, and there was a jacket missing along with a pair of sneakers.

"Alex?" Taylor whispered.

Tears started forming in her eyes. Taylor's knee buckled and as if in slow motion, she started falling towards the ground. Dallas' arms were around her in a second, supporting her weight.

Selena stood still. Taylor Dallas wasn't here. And the window was open meaning one thing. TayDal had come by last night collected Alex and left. And Selena didn't have a clue as to where or why. Her heart started slamming in her chest as her breathing picked up. Selena felt herself slide to the floor, the wall being her assistance. Her hands wrapped around herself, and air became harder to inhale and exhale. Selena knew she was having a panic attack, her body was convulsing. Neither Dallas nor Taylor could help her, from what Selena could see, Dallas was trying to deal with her own wife suffering a panic attack. Gripping her phone, Selena managed to press the speed dial in mind.

"_Hello?"_

Selena couldn't reply, her breath was even heavier and came out shorter.

"_Hello?"_

"_Selena?"_

Selena's eyes flickered to the screen. She wanted to confirm, but the words were stuck in her throat.

"_Selena? Is that you? Are you okay? What's wrong?" _

The voice on the phone was starting to get desperate.

"_Selena, where are you?"_

"Da—Dall—Dallas," Selena succeeded even though it was stuttered.

This caught both the caller's attention and the tall brunette's.

Turning around, Dallas saw Selena on the verge of passing out, her own eyes widened as she tried to figure out how she was going to do this. She couldn't leave Taylor, she was also on the edge of passing out, even though her panic attack was slowing down, but if she didn't do anything quick Selena was going to suffer the consequences.

"ISABEL!" Dallas shouted for her daughter. A few seconds later a tired young blonde ran into the room. Her clear green eyes widened at the sight. "Izzy, pass me my phone and Aunt Selena's phone."

The child didn't move scared as to why her aunt was on the floor and why her mother was being held by her mother.

"What happened to mommy?" Isabel's scared voice came out.

"Isabel do as I say."

"Mommy?" Isabel asked.

"ISABEL!" Dallas ordered.

Her younger daughter looked up. Dallas never yelled or at least not like that. Her green eyes widened even more. Slowly she passed her mother Selena's phone and the house phone before running across the hall.

Dallas groaned. She could hear her daughter's sob through the hallway, but paid no attention she need someone.

"_Dallas?"_

"Stefani."

"_What's happening?"_

"Selena's having a panic attack. I can't help her because Taylor's having one too."

"_I'm on my way."_

The call ended. Dallas grabbed her house phone before dialing the memorized number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Pick up dammit!" Dallas cussed.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"_Hello?"_

"Alycia?"

"_Dallas?"_

"I need you to come over right now!"

"_What's wrong?"_

"Please just grab Monica and come over! It's an emergency."

She hung up before Alycia could answer. Dialing the second number she needed.

"_You've reached the Cyrus-Osment household please leave your message after the beep."_

_Beep._

"Miley! Emily! Please one of you guys! I need you now. Taylor Dallas and Alex are missing. Taylor had a panic attack and is about to pass out. Selena's having a panic attack. I'm scared; I don't know what to do!" Dallas's voice wafted through.

She hung up and looked at her wife. Taylor's breathing had calmed down; she had fallen asleep from exhaustion. She didn't want to move, but she knew she had too. Selena wasn't improving, she needed to calm down or she'd end up in the hospital. Carefully moving Taylor's head, Dallas turned to Selena only to find her cradled in Stefani's arms. The blonde pop singer was soothing the younger distressed brunette. A few seconds later a pair of pale hands enveloped Taylor and lifted her. Dallas immediately stood up. The tall brunette was met by Monica and Alycia. Standing up herself she took Taylor from Monica and carried her to their bedroom. She laid down her wife laying a gentle kiss on her temple. Dallas saw Stefani do the same with Selena.

The quartet walked silently down stairs. Isabel's crying now silent.

Walking into the kitchen Dallas grabbed her now cold cup of coffee.

"Dallas what happened?" Monica asked wrapping her arms around Alycia.

"Why did they suffer panic attacks?" Stefani questioned.

Dallas' throat was dry. She tried swallowing the lump inside, but couldn't. Her eyes filled quickly with unshed tears. And Dallas broke down. She tried controlling her crying, but couldn't. Sobs wracked her body, making her seem vulnerable and fragile. Two words that wouldn't be associated to Dallas, she looked small.

Three pairs of shocked eyes looked at her. Never had they witnessed her break down. Not even Monica, who had come close, but never, had. Emily burst through the doors a few second later a shadow following behind. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes puffy and red rimmed. She looked shaken up.

A pair of male arms wrapped around Dallas and carried her to the living room.

Joe Jonas sat on the couch rocking and holding Dallas together. He allowed the tall brunette to cry into his shoulder.

Joe had been Dallas' anchor. Even though there was a time where the two would barely speak, they were bros. Joe was there when Dallas told him, she was in love with Taylor. And Dallas was there for Joe when he came out as gay. They had each other's back and never asked questions.

"Shshshsh, it's going to be ok. Let it all out. Okay, just let it all out." Joe's soft voice whispered before, he starting singing.

_When it falls apart  
And your feeling lost  
All your hope is gone  
don't forget to hold on, hold on_

Making Dallas drift off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I know slight clift hanger. The song bit is from_Hold On _by the Jonas Brothers.**


	19. Author's Note

Please don't kill me, is my first request. I know you guys hate seeing these notes, I do too. But I am currently overwhelmed with many things and its not that I've lost my drive with stories because I haven't. I've just been very busy. So I don't want to make this note too long, but I do want to clear up some things.

**Number one:**

_**I am not giving up on my stories.**_

**Number two:**

_**I might take some stories down (it may be this one, it may not) this is for me to edit them. One for all the grammatical mistakes. Two because I want to make them better.**_

**Number three:**

_**I am considering giving up some stories, or at least looking for someone who is willing to Beta or co-write them with me.**_

**Number four:**

_**I promise I won't stop writing, it's just going to take some time. **_

**Number five:**

_**Please don't kill me.**_

Again, I am so sorry about this. But I have a lot of stories on right now that aren't getting the attention they deserve. So I am going to take them down to make better. If you have any questions feel free to pm me.


End file.
